Love at First Sight
"Love At First Sight" is the tenth episode of Miami Vice's fourth season. The episode premiered on January 15, 1988. Summary Newlywed Caitlin fears she will become a widow during Crockett's latest assignment--tracking down a video dating killer. Plot Crockett tapes a personal ad for a dating service (Video Dating Exclusive) when the cops hit the Sundown Apartments nearby and find a dead man inside. Someone is looking through the potential date list at the service, and finds a man, Michael Duval, who has gone through a recent divorce. Meanwhile, Crockett & Caitlin (Sheena Easton) are continuing their life as a married couple, she is concerned about his latest assignment, but Crockett assures her he'll be OK and that dealing with the women is "strictly business". At OCB, the dead man found by Metro was ID'd as Hugh Crowley (whose father is president of Dade Savings), with his genitalia cut off as part of the killing, and was a member of the same dating service Crockett is with. Castillo assigns Gina & Trudy to check out the prostitutes in the area, Crockett & Tubbs to question the pimps, and Switek to get a warrant for the video dating club's files. Gina goes to a bar and speaks with Teri (Annabelle Gurwitch), who said she isn't with her pimp Choo-Choo since he cut her behind the neck. Crockett & Tubbs find and take in Choo Choo, then Tubbs & Switek go visit the dating service to get the files, when the operator refuses, Tubbs shows him the warrant, and is told they need a truck, then Tubbs gets a call from Crockett that Choo-Choo walked but another victim was found, it's Duval, same M.O., then FBI Agent Sam Russell (Christopher McCann) arrives, saying the same perp killed several in Denver & Dallas, using the same type of knife and a video club to pick the victims. The mystery person looks at another video of a man named Tony Mason. Russell reviews the murder cases linked to this person and finds all the victims have the same appearance as Crockett, but the profile runs the gamut and not even sure if the killer is male or female. At home, Caitlin notices Crockett's being distant and quiet and is concerned, but when Caitlin asks him to share his feelings, Crockett angrily leaves, driving around town while Caitlin is at home, wondering if he's OK and makes a call. Crockett calls Tubbs who tells him he's had only one hit on his ad, a middle-aged schoolteacher visiting from out of town. Russell then gets a call that another body is found, and Crockett heads to the scene. Caitlin called Angie (Toukie A. Smith) who reminds Caitlin she's married to a cop now, he has things he doesn't want her to know, and even though she cares deeply for him, not to press him about his work. At the crime scene, they find Mason's body, same M.O., but his tape was about a year old so there's no pattern as to when the tapes were made that determines the victims. Again Russell reminds Crockett the dead men resemble him, Crockett gets angry and storms off. On the St. Vitus Dance, Crockett gets a call from "Carol", who saw his tape, thinks he's attractive and wants to meet him at Foxy Boxers. Crockett & Carol (Lori Petty) have a few drinks watching the women fight, then adjourn to her place, where she makes Crockett close his eyes while she walks down, scantily dressed, pulls a shiny object from her back which causes Crockett to pull his gun, only to find she had a shiny vibrator in her hand. Caitlin & Crockett laugh about the previous night's events over breakfast, but then Caitlin wonders if Carol had used a knife, Crockett doesn't want to talk about his cop life again, and after a few words, Crockett lets her know that despite their different worlds, they will make it work, but then she gets angry about Crockett having another phone put in to catch his calls from the dating service. The mystery killer now views a video for Jeff Lewis while Castillo reviews the case up to now, it's apparent the killer is female, but not a prostitute, as all they have found related to the service are clean. The team will work the tapes and resumes to find a connection. Crockett's work means he & Caitlin can't go to a concert that night, and they spend the evening looking over the tapes when he gets a call from Tracy Mitchell (Lara Piper) and they set up a date, and Caitlin leaves. Crockett meets Tracy and finds she's an athletic type, and just as they leave Lewis is at the same restaurant with his date. Tracy said she would like to stop by his boat sometime and go sailing, and she likes surprises, and Crockett takes her home. Later, on the boat, someone approaches and Crockett pulls his gun--on Caitlin. Crockett immediately grabs her and apologizes profusely. Lewis is found dead the next day, same M.O., but they know the killer was at Crockett's restaurant. Now the killer is watching Crockett's video, and Crockett gets a call from Lois Blyth (Iman), who agrees to a date at the same restaurant he (and Lois) were at the previous night. The team determines Lois joined the club one week before the killings started and left Dallas one day after the killings stopped there, and Tubbs confirms through the Maitre'd that Lois was there the previous night, but can't confirm if she was with Lewis. Caitlin is visibly upset but understands he has to do his job. Crockett & Lois go on the date, then go to his place, where he notices a picture of a man with Lois, she said it's her brother Danny who's in the apartment. Lois excuses herself, and Crockett does a little snooping, but finds nothing, and leaves without incident to return to his boat. Then Lois picks up a high school jacket, and a knife, and calls Crockett sobbing, saying Danny is killing her dates and fears for her life, and wants to see Crockett on his boat, where she says Danny was so possessive of her when they were growing up and made her life hell, then she excuses herself again to freshen up. Tubbs calls Crockett and tries to tell him something but static on the phone line blocks out what he's saying, finally Tubbs screams that Danny Blyth doesn't exist, just as Lois (now not wearing a wig and is wearing a high school jacket) stabs him in the back, but Crockett manages to crawl away to where he can get his ankle gun and shoot Lois down. Crockett has to take some time off due to his injury, which is great for Caitlin, who nurses him back to health, and finds her new song has hit #5 on the charts, bringing her career back from the dead, and now she has to go to Los Angeles to begin a publicity tour. Notes *Iman previously appeared in Season 2's "Back In The World". *Dating services have come a long way since 1988--you can meet via the internet in dating and social networking sites literally worldwide, there are reality shows (The Bachelor(ette), Blind Date, etc.) about finding the right person, and it is possible to meet through webcam too. *Crockett paraphrases a famous line from 1987's movie Lethal Weapon, "I'm getting too old for this 'crap'", after chasing down Choo Choo in the alley. *When Sheena Easton first appeared on the American charts, her music had a squeaky-clean, wholesome sound to it (When He Shines, Morning Train, and Modern Girl), which is the same as it is during her Miami Vice appearance, though in 1985 she had a song appear on Tipper Gore's list of the "Naughty Fifteen"--''Sugar Walls'', that led to the "Parental Advisory" stickers that still appear on CD's today. Music *"Ball of Confusion" by Love and Rockets (at bar with Gina & Teri and Crockett & Tubbs check out Choo Choo) *"Madness Of It All" by Ward Brothers (Crockett thinking in car) *"Looking For Someone To Love" by Stray Cats (at Foxy Boxers) *"I Got You, Babe" by Sheena Easton (over radio with Crockett & Caitlin at home) Quotes *"It's undercover work, not under the covers!" -- Crockett to Caitlin about his video-dating assignment *"Well, someone's not too fond of male genitalia!" -- Crockett describing how Crowley died *"Michael Duval, age 33, recently divorced, now recently dead!" -- Tubbs *"What am I going to tell them when you're out? Leave your number, he'll meet you later, sharpen your knife!" -- Caitlin angry at Crockett for having video dating calls sent to the house Category:Miami Vice Season 4 Episodes